A Mismatch Made in Heaven
by Nyonah
Summary: The four heroins get setup with the wrong man. What happens when responsibilities make it impossible to be with your soul mate? Will their destiny change, or will the fall of the Silver Millennium still happen?
1. Rei and Nephrite

Rei sat beside her window lost in thought, softly tapping her fingernails on the windowsill. Her face was marred with a frown across her beautiful mouth, while her eyes spoke of unbridled anger. Her planetary symbol for Mars could be seen shining on her forehead between her brows in a brilliant red glow. Rei was holding her anger in check about her parent's sudden decision to arrange her marriage to a member of the Prince of Earth's royal guard. She had never even met the man and she was told that she was to attend a meeting that night for them to be introduced.

According to her Mother and Father, the arrangement would mean a great deal for their political stance among the treaties with the inner planets and those that make up the outer system as well. The planet of Mars specialized in the training of combat warriors and battle strategies. All of the political leaders of the Alliance considered the arrangement to be beneficial to every planet so that they would be able to create powerful armies to defend the solar system. Rei felt she could run the kingdom alone without a man interfering, but her parents disagreed, specifically the king.

Her father was well known throughout the galaxy as being the best warrior ever born, but the man was never a gentle soul. His cold demeanor towards his daughter gave her an increased hesitancy towards anyone of the male gender, feeling as though they would never respect her. Her mother was also difficult to deal with because she thought her daughter should be refined and educated. While neither quality is bad to the young princess, she felt that even when she tried the most, it was never enough. This arranged marriage was going to be hell and she knew it.

Sighing, she stood from the window and ran her hands across her dress to smooth out the wrinkles from sitting and began to walk out of the library to the meeting hall. Gazing out of the windows, she could make out the brilliantly lit stars hanging in the sky. Not too far away from her planet was Earth and that is where her future husband was arriving from. Pursing her lips, she silently admitted to herself how beautiful the blue crystal hanging in the sky was, but was still reluctant to be forced into an arranged marriage with a man.

Soft heels clicking the stone floors could be heard as Rei made her journey to the meeting hall. Her black hair was floating behind her all the way down her back, framing her body, and her violet eyes were staring ahead of her with fury in the depts. Opening the door to the study, she saw a few figures standing at the table in the center of the room. Her mother was seated at the table with her perfect and immaculate dress. Her mother, Queen Bellona, was sitting with her hands crossed in front of her on the table. She was a beautiful woman with shorter hair than Rei's that had waves cascading down around her back. She was looking to her left at Rei's father who stood in his royal armor.

Her father, King Remus, was standing with his arms crossed while he was glaring intently at the visitors that were standing in front of him. Rei began to near them with her head held high and a look of indifference on her face. The sound of her heels is what made everyone turn their head to see who had entered the room. Rei came to the table and bowed to her parents and proceed to sit in the chair parallel to her mother. After a short while of her father having a discussion with the visitors, the door opened and in walked four men dressed in a light gray battle garb with gold accents on the breast and shoulder pads. The four men stood proud and tall in the room and had an air of authority surrounding each man.

The man on the left had long, light blonde hair held behind his back in a low pony tail. He had an unreadable look on his face, but otherwise stood stoic and stiff. To his left was a man who was a little bit taller with platinum blonde hair hanging just below his shoulders. His bangs parted on his forehead, hiding over one eye and gave him a mysterious, yet standoffish aura. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart and his hands clasped behind his back. Next to him was a man with long wavy brown hair and he was about the same height as the previous man. His face was set in a hard and angry look that made him look very powerful and aggressive. However, the last man had short, wavy blonde hair that curled around his ears and the back of his neck. One hand was on his hip as he stood there staring at Rei with a look of interest on his face. Once their eyes met, he smirked and winked at her. Rei scoffed when she saw this and turned her head away with a blush on her cheeks. A much shorter man entered the room and walked around the four imposing characters and proceeded to introduce them to the royal family.

"Your majesties, this is the shitennou of the royal court on the Planet of Earth." Motioning from left to right, he introduce them. "This is Lord Zoicite, Lord Kunzite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Jadeite. My prince has informed me that the man you wish to see is Lord Nephrite."

Rei widened her eyes a little as she realized the man known as Nephrite was none other than the brutish looking brunette located next to the one that winked at her. She dared to take another glance at the young man to the far right and noticed that, once again, he was staring at her with a small smile playing upon his luscious lips. Unable to look away, she felt her cheeks flush again and decided to look down at her hands instead. Nephrite moved forward and placed his right fist over his heart and bowed at the waist.

"Your majesties, it is an honor to meet you. I cannot speak the gratitude I feel knowing you find myself to be worthy of your daughter in marriage."

King Remus uncrossed his arms for the first time since Rei entered the room and came closer to the man.

"Lord Nephrite, it is nice to meet you. I hope you understand this is formality that I didn't think I'd ever have to take, but I am reassured that you will be the right man for my daughter. She is a special girl and I need to know there is a strong man there to protect her."

Nephrite's face never faltered as he stared at the King with a look of concentration on his face. "Thank you, your highness. I'm eternally grateful that you find me to be the man for your daughter. I will protect her and take care of her just as you wish."

King Remus and Nephrite clasped hands and nodded to each other, affirming their agreement to the marriage arrangement. Queen Bellona cleared her throat and stood from her chair and walked around to speak to Nephrite directly.

"Nephrite, it is nice to meet you and I welcome you to our family."

Reaching her dainty hand out, Nephrite took her hand in his and lightly kissed the back of it, showing his respect for his future mother-in-law. Softly smiling, she returned back to her seat while continuing to look towards the two men. She softly coughed and Rei knew that was her mother's way of saying she should introduce herself to her future husband. With an inward sigh, Rei stood slowly, pushing herself with much needed resolve, and walked slowly to the brute.

With a bow, she kept her eyes down and said, "Lord Nephrite, it is nice to meet you and I welcome you to the planet of Mars. I hope to find the opportunity to get to know you a little better before our betrothal."

She quickly glanced at the man in the back with the short hair and couldn't shake the feeling that this was a mistake. She held no attraction for the man in front of her. She did, however, feel her heart pounding in her chest whenever she caught even a glimpse of the man known as Jadeite.


	2. Makoto and Kunzite

I'm sorry for the wait on getting this chapter up. I was on vacation this past week and my parents flew up from Georgia to visit me in New Hampshire. They had me running all over the place so I never had time to sit down and write. Anyways, I appreciate everyone who reviewed the first chapter and thanks for everyone who took the time to favorite it! Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>The planet Jupiter was the fifth and largest planet in the solar system away from the sun. It was the resource of minerals that were used to build the solid structures and buildings on all planets. These special minerals were able to withstand any sort of atmosphere, making it extremely helpful to have for the more gaseous planets located furthest from the sun. Princess Makoto was currently in a dual with her father, King Juno, on the training grounds. King Juno was a ruthless man, very well known for his callousness and hard demeanor. He was a very intimidating man, standing at almost seven feet tall, with long dark brown hair held back in a ponytail. Makoto was shorter than him by about a foot, proving that she took after her mother.<p>

Queen Hippolyta was once a princess in her amazon tribe, being over six feet in height, she had short hair and muscular features and was thought to be the best candidate to bear a strong child to carry on the lineage of the Jupiter royal family. The marriage was a loveless one, which made their focus turn to shaping the young princess into a fierce warrior. After many hours of battle, King Juno decided to stop so they all could clean up before dinner time.

"Makoto, go prepare for dinner. We have guests tonight and I want you to be on your best behavior," the king said. Makoto furrowed her eyebrows at her father while wiping away her bangs from her face.

"Yes sir. I will be ready quickly and make you proud." King Juno grunted and waved his hand, dismissing her. Makoto inwardly sighed and ran up to her chambers to prepare for dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner was served in the grand hall, decorated with the queen's favorite pink roses and vine stems. The king and queen were already seated at their opposite seats on the end of the grand dining table. Next to the king sat four men wearing light gray battle garb with gold accents on the breast and shoulder pads. Two men had light blonde hair, one kept his hair short while the other had his hanging to the middle of his back in a low ponytail similar to the king's. The man closest to the king had silver hair that he had parted over one of his eyes and was grown to his shoulders. The fourth man was sporting long brown hair that was very wavy and seemed to be much taller than the other three men, even while sitting. On the other end of the table, the queen was sitting alone and had a very stern look on her face. She had her pixy styled hair in curls, making her hair even shorter, while her emerald green eyes glowed with a fierce look of displeasure and her posture spoke of the tension that was felt in the room.<p>

Princess Makoto was walking down the stairs to the grand hall wearing a simple green gown that brought out the color of her sparkly, light green eyes. Her hair was in the pony tail with waves and silver accent while her bangs hung parted in the middle and covering her eyes. Her hands were shaking in the green gloves she wore as she reached for the door handle to enter the room. Somehow, she knew this was an important dinner to her father and while they didn't have a great relationship, she was raised to respect the king and knew that disappointing him was not an option. The fear of angering him is what made her nervous. She hoped to one day make him proud of her but until then, she had to do whatever he said.

Pushing the door open, she noticed that her parents were not alone, accompanied by four strangely dressed men sitting near her father. The four strangers stood upon her entry and turned to look her way. Her eyes looked each man over, keeping her eyes on the brunette man a little longer than the rest. The princess remembered her manners and walked over to stand next to her father. Curtsying to the strangers, she introduced herself.

"Good evening. My name is Princess Makoto of the one-hundred and thirty-first generation of Jupiter's royal family line. I am the sole heir of King Juno and Queen Hippolyta. Welcome to the planet Jupiter and I hope you enjoy your stay."

Walking to her seat, she noticed that her father didn't break his scowl and that her mother was also supporting a frown. Closing her eyes briefly, she went to stand behind her seat, when the man with long brown hair stood and pulled the seat out for her. Staring into his brown eyes, she felt herself blush and quickly sat down, murmuring a quick thank you to him. Queen Hippolyta noticed the quick exchange between the two and her eyes softened. King Juno rose from his seat and looked at each person at the table with a hard gaze.

"Generals of the Holy Kingdom of Elysion on Earth, I welcome you to my home. I have already spoken to your King and arranged for this meeting to take place. I'm sure you already know why you are here. The planet of Jupiter is interested in the upcoming alliance that the planets are currently trying to arrange and I think a wedding union from my planet to Earth would strengthen the alliance further."

Turning his gaze to Makoto, he said, "My daughter, Princess Makoto, shall be married to one of you men to unify our planets to help pursue galactic peace." A hush filled the room after the king finished, allowing his words to sink in for the princess. All four generals had a stern look on their face, almost like they were grim to accept their fate. The princess drastically looked to her mother for help, noticing her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped tightly. Quickly turning her head to her father, she finally spoke.

"Father, sir, I beg you to please reconsider. I do not even know these men and I would like to have my own say-"

"Silence," the king yelled. "You will marry and it will be to one of these men. There is no room for discussion. You are my daughter and you are to do as I say. It is your duty as the only heir this planet has, to continue the Jupiter line and produce the one-hundred and thirty-second heir so that our lineage may live on. This is not up for discussion." The tension in the room was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. The princess felt tears threatening to fall, but with a final determined nod, she remained quiet and willed her tears away before her father noticed her weakness. Noticing that she would remain silent, he motioned to the man with silver hair.

"General Kunzite, please stand." The man known as Kunzite stood and bowed in respect. The king towered over the man as he walked around the table to stand in front of him.

"General, I believe you will be a fine king to the planet of Jupiter in my place. I wish that you marry the princess and bring about our next generation of Jupiter's royal family." Princess Makoto snapped her head up and looked to her left at her mother. She sat looking outside, gazing at the three moons that could be seen from the window.

Quickly turning her head to the left, she saw the look of defeat on the remaining men sitting down. She glanced at the man with brown hair and saw his eyes were closed and his hands were in fists on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw she was looking at him and gazed at her with sad eyes. She could feel a strong attraction to this man and knew that her father was making a terrible mistake.

General Kunzite was not the man she wanted to marry.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this story seemed a little rushed. I just wrote it this morning and I knew what I wanted to have happen, but my creative streak wasn't connecting with my writing so, long story short, I promise the others will be better! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Ami and Jadeite

I got the idea for the technology that Ami is working on from a story I read on this site but I forgot who the author was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ami and Jadeite<strong>

As the first planet in the solar system, Mercury was located closest to the sun and was said to be the coldest planet in the solar system and had a very dense atmosphere. The Mercurian's residing on the planet were most known for their intelligence due to their solution to providing life on the once uninhabitable planet. The people of the planet were thought to be the descendants a powerful god named Mercury, thus giving the planet its name.

On this planet, located inside a study room in the grand palace, there was a shy and quiet princess diligently typing away on her computer. Her research had made her come very close to figuring out a way to be able to increase a soldier's power with a single object. Many of her planet's people helped to provide new technology to further advance their knowledge and to help increase defenses for the Silver Alliance, so the shy mannered girl was no different.

Princess Ami was so engrossed with her work, she didn't hear the unannounced visitor enter her quiet residence and sit next to her at the work desk. Her mother, Queen Maia, gazed at her daughter with silent admiration as she continued her research with determination. Clearing her throat softly, she nearly scared Princess Ami through the roof due to her jumping about ten feet out of her chair. Chuckling softly, she smiled at her daughter as her flushed cheeks accompanied her wide, startled eyes.

"Mother, I… You startled me. I'm so sorry for not being more respectful," the princess said while giving the queen a low and humble bow.

Queen Maia smiled softly to her daughter, touching her shoulder to let her know to rise.

"Dear Ami, I just returned from the Moon Palace a few minutes ago. I came here immediately to see my little princess."

Princess Ami blushed and rose to hug her mother gently. The queen softly patted her daughter's short blue hair and played with the curled tips slightly. The queen, as well as the princess, kept their hair short because of the colder temperatures on their planet. If they grow long hair, it will become brittle and break off, causing them to have serious split ends.

"Come now. Your father would like to have a word with you about the technology that you have been working on," the queen gently urged the princess.

Walking gracefully out of the study, Princess Ami followed her mother back into the palace halls. The halls were decorated in sky blue paint with small crystal statues located underneath each window adorning the walls. Outside of the windows, the sun could be seen glowing, making the stars shine brighter against the sky.

The young princess held her hands clasped in front of her as the door opened to her father's council room. King Hermes stood facing the wall, looking at the floor to ceiling monitor screen displaying mostly graphs and charts. The guard that stood at the double doors to the room walked up next to the king and whispered into his ear, telling him of his family's arrival. Nodding to the soldier, he motioned his hand, clearing the screen in front of him. He then lifted his hand in another motion to bring up another series of research articles. Browsing through them, the king selected the one he was searching for. Smiling softly, he turned and placed his hands clasped behind his back.

"My dear, it is lovely to see you back safe and sound. How was your trip to see the Queen of the Moon?"

Queen Maia gracefully walked up next to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in welcome.

"My trip was absolutely lovely dear. I was able to meet the princess for the first time and she is positively stunning. I do apologize for my extended trip due to the unforeseen travel complications we ran into. I believe the solar activity from the sun was what we were experiencing, so we just decided to give it some time to settle down before we attempted to travel home," the queen explained to her husband.

King Hermes listened diligently to his lovely wife and then kissed her forehead when she finished.

"I'm just happy to see you home Maia," he said before turning to look at his daughter.

Princess Ami was still standing near the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her, being respectful of her parent's reunion.

"Ami, I wanted to see how your work was coming along? I know how dedicated you have been to seeing it through and I feel your research could be a turning point for the army we are preparing to build for the Silver Alliance's protection."

Princess Ami looked up at her father and cleared her throat. "Yes sir, my research is coming along nicely. I reached a new turning point with it just yesterday and now, all I am waiting for is to be able to attune the soldiers to an item they can channel their powers from," the princess explained.

King Hermes nodded to her and then looked to the guard saying, "Send them in."

The queen and princess both looked confused, but ultimately moved to the other side of the desk and awaited their guest's arrival. The guard arrived a few minutes later and introduced two men to the royal family.

"Your majesties, I bring you General Zoisite and General Jadeite from the Kingdom of Elysion on Earth. These two men are part of the royal guard that projects their royal family," the guard explained and then motioned the two men forward.

The man closest to the guard stood tall with light blonde hair, tied in the back in a low ponytail. He had striking green eyes that seemed to sparkle with a hint of intelligence. The second man stood just a little shorter than the first and had blonde hair also, but it was much shorter. He had a bored look on his face and seemed to be fidgeting nervously. King Hermes walked forward and shook both men's hands.

"Welcome General Zoisite and General Jadeite. I hope your stay at my palace will be most comfortable. I had thought it would be all four of the generals joining us for the meeting?"

"General Kunzite is with his fiancée on the planet Jupiter and General Nephrite is also with his fiancée on the planet Mars. Our king informed us of the Silver Alliance treaty with the arranged marriages and that is why they are with their future wives instead of here with us, your highness," Zoisite explained.

Princess Ami watched his eyes darken as he explained himself and couldn't help herself from blushing as she realized how sensual his deep voice was. She didn't seem to catch the part about the marriage arrangements.

King Hermes grunted his acceptance and began to explain the reason they were here. "Understandable. It's of no consequence, really. I just figured my daughter could do her research with all four of you at once, but it won't be a problem, right dear?" The king turned to look questioningly to his daughter.

"No father, that won't be a problem," she answered.

"Good, that's wonderful news. Now, I would like for you to work with both men overall, but for the time being, I would like for you to focus on General Jadeite the most."

Princess Ami looked around the room and scrunched her eyes, critically analyzing her mother's body language. She noticed the tense way her shoulders were squared along with the firm grip she had on her other hand and deduced there was more to her father's words than he revealed.

Bowing gracefully, she said, "Of course Father, as you wish." She walked up to both men and spoke to Jadeite. "If you will follow me, we can get started right away."

Walking through the door next to the guard, Jadeite followed her out the door, leaving Zoisite alone with the Mercurian king and queen. Zoisite looked after her with amazement and admiration as he still smelled her scent after she had already left the room. Sighing inwardly, he turned back to the king and stood tall.

"General Zoisite, I appreciate your patience in this matter. I'm told your next stop is the planet Venus and you can depart at any time you wish. I'm hoping to give her some one on one time with General Jadeite, since he will be my future son-in-law."

Nodding in grim silence, he bowed to the king and queen and departed the room. He was now on his way to meet his future wife on Venus. Zoisite wasn't the only general to think the arranged marriages was a bad idea, but who were they to disagree with their king and queen.


	4. Minako and Zoisite?

Apologies for the email alerts. Still fixing some of my errors on the sorry.

* * *

><p>In a portal chamber located in the palace of Venus, there were four grumpy and weary soldiers. Jadeite grunted his disapproval when he saw the gold colored décor and all the paintings adjourning the walls.<p>

"This is the Venusian palace? This coloring is so tacky," Jadeite scoffed while looking around.

Kunzite turned his hardened gaze on the youngest soldier and leveled him with his stare.

"Jadeite. Need I remind you that we are under strict orders from our king and queen to complete our mission without fail? They wouldn't ask us to do this if it wasn't of dire importance." Kunzite continued to stare at the young general.

Jadeite looked contrite and nodded as Kunzite continued.

"The alliance will strengthen from my union with the Jupiterian princess because of their useful mineral supplies that will help fortify the palaces for protection. Nephrite shall marry Princess Rei to intensify the army's training and help strengthen our strategy plans. Jadeite, your union to the princess of Mercury will help us in obtaining a power we strived to obtain in order to protect Prince Endymion. Lastly, Zoisite's marriage to the princess here will mostly be to bring our solar system together. You know our mission must be successful because the prophet's foretelling of the upcoming war was not told as a fairytale, but as a warning."

All three men listened intently, solidifying their iron will to continue with their mission without complaint. Kunzite nodded his head to the three men and walked out of the room, his fellow generals following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Princess Minako was deep inside the palace, enjoying a nice and relaxing bubble bath. It had been a tiring week full of suitors trying to win her heart from her planetary tour to visit her friends in the neighboring kingdoms. Unfortunately, every time she would look at the men, she saw no soul mate bonds and instantly shut them down on the spot; rejecting them before they even had a chance to introduce themselves.<p>

Lifting her leg up, she softly began to rub her feet, moaning as she felt the sore muscles begin to relax beneath her fingers. Hearing a soft knock caused the princess to groan inwardly as she knew who it was.

"Pardon me, Princess Minako, but your mother requested your presence at dinner tonight. She informs me that your father has guests joining tonight and requests you dress appropriately," the maid said through the door.

Sighing, the princess replied. "Alright, thank you Thalassa. Tell my mother that I will join them shortly." With that, the maid turned and walked away, leaving the princess to finish her bath in peace.

* * *

><p>Princess Minako walked towards the dining hall dressed in her royal court gown. It was a bright yellow dressed that tied around her neck trailing down to her knees, leaving her softly tanned shoulders bare, while her beautiful long, blonde hair was half pulled up with a silky red ribbon. The guard at the door noticed her approaching and bowed to her, then he stepped aside to allow her to enter the room.<p>

Once she entered the room, she took notice of her father's visitors sitting near the king while the queen sitting at the other end of the table. All four of them had an air of authority about them as they sat stiffly at the table. The man closest to the princess where she stood was a short-haired blonde that gaped at her rudely. Frowning at the man, she took notice of the man next to him and saw he was looking at his hands in his lap, making his reddish-brown, curly hair cover most of his face; except his scowl. Across from him was another blonde-haired man, only his was longer and tied in a low ponytail. Lastly, the princess laid eyes on the figurehead sitting next to her father and gasped. His silver hair hung long past his shoulders, while his parted side bangs hung in his face over his left eye. He was so remarkably beautiful that Princess Minako couldn't keep herself from staring at the man.

King Cadmus cleared his throat to get his daughter's attention and noticed how her face turned crimson. Frowning at his daughter, he stood and introduced everyone in the room.

"Minako, thank you for joining us. These four men here are the royal guard that protect the royal family of Earth."

Motioning to his right, he introduced the men as they stood to bow to her. The short-haired blonde was General Jadeite, the reddish-brown haired man was General Nephrite, the second blonde was General Zoisite, and the beautiful silver haired man was General Kunzite. Minako found herself openly staring at him again and their eyes ended up meeting when everyone rose to stand up. Suddenly, his body was wrapped in a purple aura, while her bright yellow aura flared brilliantly. Both of their auras reached out and in a brilliant light show, clashed together and formed a soft gray color.

Jadeite looked at them both confused, finally asking, "What the hell is going on?"

Zoisite turned to him without taking his eyes off the two and replied, "I've read about this before. I believe when a descendant of Aphrodite meets their soul mate, the souls bond and intertwine together for the rest of their lives. I believe Kunzite just found his soul mate."

"No way, he is already engaged to Princess Makoto," Jadeite whispered to Zoisite.

Princess Minako's Venusian symbol above her brows glowed brightly and then a yellow beam shot out and struck Kunzite in the same spot above his brows, bonding them. Queen Harmonia rose from her feet and smiled, going around the table to gather her daughter in her arms.

"Minako, I'm so happy for you. You've found your soul mate. You are the first heir to do that since Aphrodite herself," the queen exclaimed.

Kunzite could only stare at the two women as he tried to digest the news. _Soul mate? This can't be happening_, Kunzite thought.

King Cadmus frowned, clearly displeased at the turn of events. "I can't allow this union to take place, I'm afraid," he announced.

Minako turned to look at her father, confused. "What do you mean, father?"

King Cadmus sighed heavily. "General Kunzite is already engaged to Princess Makoto of Jupiter. It's by order of the King and Queen of Earth and, unfortunately, it is the only way to strengthen the Silver Alliance.

Minako's face crumbled as she took in what her father said.

"You are to marry General Zoisite," her father mentioned sternly, motioning to the long blonde-haired man.

Queen Harmonia hugged her daughter close and stroked her hair in a comforting manner. All four generals looked forlorn as they witnessed the heart-breaking moment for the princess.

Kunzite gripped his hands tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. "Your majesties, pardon me, but I would like to be excused."

King Cadmus grumbled, "Very well. Please get some rest and allow our staff to help you find your chambers. We shall talk more in the morning about the arrangements."

"Very well, sir," Kunzite replied, walking quickly from the room with the door closing quickly behind him.

Princess Minako left her mother's embrace and began to leave the room to follow Kunzite.

"Minako, you are not to go after him. It is your duty as heir to marry General Zoisite and help bring about the Silver Millennium."

"Father, why does it matter whether I marry that man," pointing to Zoisite, "Or General Kunzite? Is the outcome not the same?"

"He is engaged to your friend, Princess Makoto. Surely you wouldn't dream of breaking up her romance just because you have a silly crush." King Cadmus bluntly spoke to his daughter, trying to dissuade her from attempting to pursue him.

Minako's face fell. _Makoto never mentioned him before, are they in love, _she thought. Steeling her determination, she glared at her father before walking abruptly out of the room.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall, Princess Minako came across the wing that held the guests. The royal guard that stood watch down the hall saw her approaching and bowed. "Princess, how can I help you? Are you looking for something?"<p>

Minako smiled, "Yes, I am looking for General Kunzite. I would like to have a word with him on behalf of my father, King Cadmus."

The guard blinked, surprised to see her speak with such authority. "Yes, your highness. Right this way, please."

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at an ornate door that was closed tightly.

"Princess, this is General's Kunzite's chamber door. I will inform you that he requested to have no visitors tonight."

"Thank you, I appreciate you bringing me here. I'm fully aware of his wishes, however I do need to speak to him. Alone," Princess Minako expressed vehemently.

The guard nodded and turned to leave, walking down the hall only to disappear from Minako's sight a few moments later.

Minako turned back to the door and sighed, feeling her throat closing with anticipation and nervousness. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door. After a few minutes, she thought he wasn't going to answer her knock and she started to turn away until she heard the soft click of the door opening. Standing there with a white shirt on and his sleep pants, he looked even more handsome dressed down to his casual clothing.

"Princess Minako," he spoke, softly. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Minako blushed at the sight of his muscular arms and his chest outlined from the tight fitting shirt. "Yes, General Kunzite, I wished to speak with you about what happened at dinner."

Kunzite's eyes widened and then went blank, refusing to show any emotion to the princess. "I'm sorry princess, but regardless of what happened at dinner, I am already engaged to wed the Princess of Jupiter. I take my duty seriously and this is one that I cannot falter with."

Minako's eyes began to fill with tears as she heard his determined words. "General, I…," she began, until he held up his hand to cut her off.

"I'm sorry princess, but I would like to get to sleep now. I've been traveling quite a bit these past few weeks and it's beginning to wear on me. Good night."

Kunzite took a step back, bowed and then closed the door in Minako's face. She just stood in the same spot, looking at the door with tears trailing her rosy cheeks. Raising her hand up, she placed her hand on the door, her heart breaking as she felt the full weight of her soul mate's rejection. Kunzite stood on the other side of the door with his back against it, lost in thought. _I'm sorry, Princess. I'm so very, very sorry_. He closed his eyes, fighting against the sadness he felt deep in his heart and in his very soul.


	5. The beginning of the end

My apologies to all my readers. I had a really bad case of writer's block and this chapter was proving to be really difficult to write. I still had issues with the chapter's start, but I'm hoping it's still a good one (please be gentle!). I tried to make it a little longer to make up for my absence and I hope this just increases your desire to stick with me through this fun and thrilling A/U for the senshi! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Walking down the long hallway to the royal's chambers, the leader of the shittenou walked with a scowl on his face. Kunzite took little notice of the vibrant flowers on the tables underneath the windows or how the sun shone through the window, declaring the wonderful weather outside. Coming up to the room, the ornate door in front of him looked every bit intimidating as he thought of how he would tell the king and queen the news.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he went to knock on the door when a vivid flash of Princess Minako's face appeared in the forefront of his mind. Staring at the door in front of him with only the princess's beautiful face on his mind, he didn't notice when the door opened and King Alarec spoke his name.

"Kunzite?"

Kunzite snapped out of his daydreaming and stood at attention, embarrassed to be caught off guard in front of his king.

"My apologies my king, I had something on my mind."

Saluting him, he began his report. "We just arrived from the planet of Venus. We successfully convinced all four inner planetary royal families to agree to a union with each of us in honor of the upcoming Silver Alliance."

King Alarec smiled. "That's wonderful news, General Kunzite. We must make our preparations to travel to the moon so that we may tell Queen Serenity the good news. Also, the princess's birthday is coming up, so we have to be there to attend the ball. "

Kunzite nodded to the king and then began to turn to go rest up but stopped and spoke, "Sir, may I ask you a question?"

King Alarec was about to close his door and stopped. "Yes, Kunzite. What is it?"

Kunzite almost began to tell him of how the legend of the Venusians was true and how he had soul bonded with Princess Minako, but the words died on his tongue.

"Nothing, your highness. I'm just wondering how Princess Makoto was picked to be my bride and the other princesses with the rest of the shittenou."

King Alarec smiled and patted Kunzite on his shoulder. "General, as you know, Queen Phoibe's dear friend, Beryl, is a psychic. She told us that for the alliance to be at its strongest, you each needed to be paired with the Princess you are with. It's destiny, my boy. Now, both the Queen and I want to thank all four of you for agreeing to this uncommon marriage arrangement. It is asking a lot of you and we are very appreciative. If the prophet hadn't told us about his prophecy and the fall of the Silver Millennium, we would have been unprepared and I'm glad to see that we can contribute to the unification of the galaxy with these marriages."

Kunzite nodded and bowed to the king, thanking him for his kind words. Turning on his feet, he began to walk back down the hallway towards the East Wing. It was time to go to the Moon Kingdom, but first, he had to find Prince Endymion.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of the North Pole was a dark and murky cave that was home to a very ominous entity and its followers. Soft clicking of high heels and a staff could be heard echoing down the cave walls as a tall, slender woman was making her way to speak to her master. She wore a dress made of the finest silk in a royal purple, while her flowing red hair complimented her eyes. With a sinister smile on her face, she made her way to stand in front of the mysterious being.<p>

Kneeling down on one knee and dropping her staff to the ground, the mysterious red head spoke. "Queen Metallia, I have just come from Elysion. I heard news that the shittenou have met with the planetary royals and they have agreed to the union terms."

A loud groan echoed all around the woman as the entity began to hum with power. An evil laugh could be heard far and wide around the cave, but they were all alone so no one heard the sound.

"Yes, Beryl, that is wonderful news. Soon, I will have enough power to be able to brainwash all of the Earth's inhabitants and make them follow me to the Moon to get the Legendary Silver Crystal once and for all. The time has come for me to take my revenge on the Moon Queen."

Beryl nodded to Metallia and spoke, "Master, I should warn you that the Earth King and Queen are aware of our plans to take over the universe. I heard King Alarec inform General Kunzite of a potential prophecy that talks of their impending doom."

"Hahahaha, that is perfect. I want them to be aware of their demise and be unable to stop it. Soon, we will conquer this world and then we can kill the Moon bitch and finally be the rulers of the galaxy."

Beryl smirked and stood to her full height while thinking to herself. _Yes, soon this planet will be mine and so will Prince Endymion._

* * *

><p>Princess Serenity was playing out in the gardens near the water fountain. She noticed the way the flowers didn't seem to blossom as beautifully as they did on Earth, but she still loved to pick them and place them around the palace. Today was the princess's birthday and she was turning eighteen, the age of marriage. She was expecting her four best friends to arrive any minute now and was just biding her time in the gardens to keep herself busy. Since Queen Serenity and her advisors, Luna and Artemis, were trying to finish the preparations for the birthday ball, the princess was completely alone to enjoy her afternoon.<p>

Down the hallway from the Queen's study, the teleportation pad came to life with a soft, but brilliant glow. Appearing from the light was Princess Rei, dressed in her finest dark red gown. Her black hair was worn straight and touched the back of her calves. Adjourning her ears, were diamond studs that reflected all the light in the room and made her skin glow. Her violet eyes had a hint of sadness in them, but mostly held a steel determination to make it through this night for her best friend.

The princess began to leave the teleportation room, stopping short when she saw Princess Ami. She was standing just beside the door, wearing her royal blue gown with her blue hair styled in a wavy curl, framing her sweetheart shaped face.

"Ami, you're here early. Are we the first two to arrive?"

Princess Ami nodded, "Yes, I just arrived moments ago. I wanted to wait for all of us before we went to see Serenity."

Nodding, Rei stood next to Ami with her hands clasped, waiting patiently for the remaining two princesses. From the room, both Ami and Rei noticed the pad light up, announcing their next guest arrival. A few seconds later, soft heel clicks began and Princess Makoto walked in, stopping in surprise at seeing the two onlookers. Makoto was dressed in an emerald green that matched her green eyes, making them shimmer and appear even darker than usual. Her long brown hair was held in a half ponytail, with multiple curls that gave her a very alluring look.

"Ami, Rei, you scared me. I didn't think you would be waiting right here when I arrived. Where's Minako? Has she arrived already?"

Ami shook her head, "Not yet, I was the first to arrive. Rei only arrived moments before you did and we decided to wait for you and Minako before we went to find Serenity."

Looking down at the floor, she mumbled a quick "oh" before she went to stand next to Rei. About five minutes pass and they still haven't seen any sign of Minako's arrival.

Makoto looked up, cleared her throat, and softly asked, "So, did you guys meet the Earth's shittenou recently?"

Both Rei and Ami look up at the tall woman with surprised eyes and they nodded simultaneously.

Taking a deep breath, Ami replied, "According to my father, the King and Queen of Earth spoke to him regarding a prophecy they were told, probably about a month ago, that spoke of an upcoming threat to the Silver Alliance. I met my future husband just last week and I began to increase his powers with the research I've been working on to help better protect our planet."

Rei and Makoto listened to her story intently, unaware of the dire circumstances that led to the major change in their lives. A few seconds later, a bright light announced the arrival of hopefully, the last princess. Soft crying could be heard once the light disappeared. Falling to the pad she just teleported in on, Princess Minako was on the floor in her pristine golden dress that hugged her body perfectly and made her look like an angel. Makoto, Ami, and Rei rushed into the room, hearing her crying, and kneeled down to comfort her.

"Minako, what's the matter? Why are you crying," Makoto asked softly, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"My f-father, h-he is m-making me-"

Rei cut her off, "Calm down first and then tell us, Minako. We can hardly understand you when you're crying."

Nodding, she took a deep breath to try to calm her hysterics. Finally, she began again.

"My father had guests over just two days ago and told me I had to attend the dinner to meet them. I had no idea who they were, but I knew they were people of importance. When I walked into the room, I met four men that represented the Earth's royal family." Pausing her story, she said, "You three know of the legend of Aphrodite, right? How Venusian descendants can soul bond with their soul mate if they end up meeting them in their lifetime."

All three princesses nodded, signaling for her to continue with her story.

"Well, when I walked into the dining room, I soul bonded."

Makoto, Rei, and Ami all gasped as they took in the reality of her words.

"Does that mean-" Ami began.

"Are you saying-" Makoto began at the same time.

Minako nodded vehemently. "Yes, I soul bonded with one of the shittenou. I was told that the man I bonded with was Kunzite." She said, turning to Makoto, with sadness in her eyes.

Makoto frowned, clearly not expecting this news.

"Minako, if you have found your soul mate, then why are you upset?" Rei inquired.

Minako began to answer, but Makoto answered for her.

"Because Kunzite is my fiancée, so she soul bonded with the man I am supposed to marry."

"Oh, Makoto," Ami said, touching her shoulder in remorse for her friend.

"Makoto, my father told me that I must marry the man who came to be with me. I must marry Zoisite. He's basically telling me that I must rip my soul apart and deny it the chance to be with the other half that now belongs to Kunzite."

All four princesses kneeled in silence as the weight of her words weighed heavily on all of their shoulders. Suddenly, all four of them heard a chime from somewhere down the hall.

"It must be close to time for the ball to start. We should go find Serenity and wish her a happy birthday." Rei stood, motioning for the remaining princesses to follow her lead.

They all stood and nodded to Rei, putting their personal problems behind them for the night. Hopefully the ball would help them have a little fun to cheer them up since they were all unhappy about their arranged marriages. Who knew, maybe they would meet the man they should be with instead of the man they are promised to.


	6. History Repeats Itself

This is just a little bit of back story on my version of Beryl. I was just going to write this story and have it be about the four senshi, but as I wrote the story, it became a little more than just a mixed up love story, so I decided to run with it. Please let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoy and thank you very much for reading and following me or making me a favorite author.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the palace of Elysion was gravely quiet. All of the royals had previously left to attend the moon princess's birthday celebration on the Moon, while there was a lone visitor roaming the halls of the palace. The heels of her shoes were echoing through the halls as she slowly walked towards the throne room. Beryl entered the ornate room that had the two thrones located in front of her. Smiling devilishly, she began to waltz towards the King's throne.<p>

Once she was in front of it, she reached out to touch the arm of the chair. Chuckling to herself, she slowly sat down, relishing in the feeling of finally being in the chair that she believes rightfully belongs to her. Beryl sighed softly and began to think about how her life had taken a different turn since she was a young child.

-FLASHBACKS-

_Two figures were lying in a bed in the middle of the run down house. Both the man and the woman lie deathly still. Busting through the door was a small child about the age of six with a big smile on her face and a worn old doll on her arm. _

_"Mama, look what I found," Beryl shouted, happily. _

_Running into her parent's room, she noticed they were both on the bed. Thinking they were asleep, she ran up and climbed up the chair next to the bed to take a look at them. _

_"Mama…? Mama, Papa, wake up."_

_Beryl began to shake her mother's arm, trying to get her to open her eyes. Her young eyes widened as she began to notice there was a lot of blood surrounding the two and that her parent's throats were slit. Climbing down from the chair, she began to wail as she picked up her new doll. _

_Standing in front of her parent's bed, Beryl continued to cry, realizing she was all alone in the world. _

_"Mama, papa, don't leave me alone."_

_Beryl drops to her knees next to the bed and grabs her mother's hand, crying her last tears for her lost parents. _

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of the village, Beryl stood with tears streaming down her face. Right in front of her stood the man she thought she would marry. He was holding the hand of Princess Phoibe. <em>

_The man reached up and caressed the princess's face as she smiled back adoringly to him. As light as a feather, the man placed a kiss upon her lips._

_"How could he," she mumbled._

_Beryl began to run from the village as fast as she could. Standing on the rocky cliff, she stood overlooking the ocean, with sharp rocks surrounding the cliff's edge. Taking a deep breath, Beryl begins to fall forward, tears flying off her face as she began her quick descent to the sharp rocks, to end her miserable life. _

_Suddenly, a dark energy cloud engulfs Beryl, making her scream in fright. As quick as the cloud appeared, it was just as quick to disappear, taking Beryl with it. _

* * *

><p><em>Sitting against a dark and dingy wall, Beryl moaned softly. Trying to gather her bearings, she began to look around her location to try and decipher where she was.<em>

_"Beryl…"_

_Becoming more alert, Beryl began to tremble in fright._

_"W-who's t-there?"_

_Beryl slowly stands up, bracing herself against the wall, trying to look for a way out. _

_"Beryl, I have brought you here to help you," the mysterious voice begins again. _

_"What do you want from me," she screamed, desperate to run away. _

_Suddenly, a dark and ominous cloud appeared in front of the frightened girl. A face began to form and it appeared to be sneering down at the naive and scared girl staring back at it. _

_"Beryl, I can give you the power you deserve to change your life. I know all about you and how powerless you have always felt. Give your soul over to me and all of that can be changed. You can become the person you always dreamt to be. The person you were born to be."_

_Beryl's fear began to subside as her eyes began to cloud over, the cloud's voice possessing her mind and causing her thoughts to no longer be her own. _

_"Yes….," Beryl mumbled, still under the hypnotizing effect of the cloud's voice. _

_The cloud began to chuckle as a dark mist began to wrap it's way around Beryl's body, causing her mind to become brainwashed and under the control of the mysterious powers of the darkness._

_"Hehehe, yes, my revenge is well underway," Metallia chuckles. _

* * *

><p><em>"Beryl! It's so nice to see you again! I haven't seen you for so long. I was saddened that you were unable to attend my wedding to Alarec," Queen Phoibe exclaimed, excited to see the young redhead standing before her. <em>

_Beryl's dark, green eyes glazed over and she smiled sweetly as she grabbed the queen's hands, feigning excitement along with the queen. _

_"Queen Phoibe, I do apologize that I could not attend. I was indisposed at was unable to make it in time. This is my first visit back to Elysion for quite a while. I do hope you forgive my absence."_

_Queen Phoibe waved her hand, "Nonsense, don't even worry about that. I'm just glad to see you again. I'm sure Alarec would be happy to see you again, also."_

_Beryl nodded and leaned in and gave the queen a hug. Behind her back, Beryl's sharp eyes gleamed with hatred and she smiled maliciously. _

* * *

><p><em>"Beryl, I'm glad you could come! I can't believe my little baby boy is all grown up. I can't believe it's his twentieth birthday. It was just yesterday I held him in my arms as you and I would feign all over him out in the gardens," Queen Phoibe sighed, tears beginning to form in her blue eyes. <em>

_"Phoibe, don't go crying now. You will ruin your make up. Prince Endymion's ball is tonight and you want to look your best. After all, tonight is the night that he meets the woman he's meant to marry." _

_Beryl softly tapped the queen's hand. The queen smiled at her friend, grateful to have her by her side all these years. _

_"Beryl, I do want to thank you for letting us know about your vision of the unification of the planets. Without you, we wouldn't have known that the shitennou needed to marry the royal court of the inner planets to bring the alliance together," the queen expressed, showing her gratitude to the redhead. _

_Beryl smiled, thinking how perfectly her plans were coming along._

Soon, Endymion will be mine instead of Alarec_, Beryl thought._

* * *

><p><em>The clock rang out as the song ended, announcing the end of the prince's birthday celebration. <em>

_King Alarec and Queen Phoibe stood on top of the raised platform and addressed the audience. _

_"Thank you to all of you for coming to celebrate my son's twentieth birthday. Tonight is the happiest night of my life and I appreciate all of you enjoying it with my wife and me," King Alarec expressed._

__The crowd cheered. _Prince Endymion stood behind them both, blushing slightly at the words his father spoke. Looking to the side, he notices a flash of white. Becoming curious, he rounds the large, white column to see what caught his attention. Bumping into a tiny woman, Prince Endymion quickly regained his composure and helped the young woman to her feet. _

_His eyes widened as he took in her ethereal beauty. Her long, blonde hair tied up in round buns atop her head, flowed down her sides to pool at her petite feet. Her bangs parted to reveal her golden crescent symbol on her forehead, announcing her lineage to the prince. She wore a simple white dress that left her pale shoulders bare, making the prince swallow in nervousness. _

_Behind another column down the room a few feet stood Beryl. She was able to watch the whole scene with a look of disgust on her face. Her anger began to boil as she saw her prince become smitten with the lunar goddess. _

_Snapping her fingers, Beryl disappeared to proverbially lick her wounds and rethink her plan on how to win the prince over and become Queen. _

-END FLASHBACKS-

Beryl tapped her long, red nails on the arm of the throne. Breaking out of her memories, she looked around at all that deserved to belong to her. Waving her right hand, a dark smoke cloud formed and her long staff appeared in her hand. Standing tall, Beryl stood to her full height, her dark purple dress running straight to the ground.

"It is time. Queen Metallia's plan begins tonight. Time to go to the moon."

Beryl raised both her hands, along with the staff and when the staff came back and connected with the tile, a thunder clap sounded and Beryl disappeared.


	7. Origins and Fate

Please enjoy another installment of my first lengthy fan fiction. If the story seems choppy, I apologize. I know how I wanted this chapter to go, but found it rather difficult to explain it in some situations. Have a good weekend, everyone.

* * *

><p>The four inner planetary princesses began walking down the corridor that separated the royal chambers from the other side of the palace, coming from the teleportation pad. They all had a frown on their face because of their thoughts as they slowly made their way through the palace to find the moon princess.<p>

Suddenly, Ami stops and speaks up. "Oh goodness, I almost forgot."

At the sound of her voice, Rei, Minako, and Makoto turn to look at her, questioningly.

"I have been doing some research on the history of our ancestors. I wouldn't have done this if it weren't necessary. However, it's said that they possessed unsurpassed powers that were theoretically passed down through their children and their children's children, so on and so forth."

Seeing the confused faces on her peers, she tries to elaborate more.

"What that means is, in a nutshell, I will inherit the manifestation of ice and water because my planet and my people are descendent of Chione, the goddess of ice."

Motioning through the remaining girls, she continued.

"Rei, you're a descendent of God Hephaestus, who had the ability to manipulate fire. Makoto, your lineage supports that you're a distant granddaughter of the God Zeus, and so you can control lightning. Lastly, Minako, while you are an heir to the Venusian line, my studies show that you not only have the lineage of Aphrodite in your blood, but that of the Goddess Theia herself. You are able to control the light."

All three girls listening to the young woman had a confused look on their face.

"Why are you telling us this, Ami? We have never heard of these powers. We are not fighters, thus we cannot control any of the elements that you speak of," Rei replied.

Makoto and Minako nodded, agreeing with the raven-haired princess.

Ami nodded before continuing. "Yes, I understand that. However, my father told me that there is something coming that will be a threat to the Silver Millennium and I think it's probably our best interest to try and help to protect Queen Serenity and the Princess at all cost, if it comes down to it."

Reaching into her small purse hanging on her shoulder, she retrieves three items that are the size of a pen. She handed a red pen to Rei, a green one to Makoto, and a yellow one to Minako. When Ami hands them the rods, all three of them feel a small jolt of energy, unsure what that meant, they shrugged it off and continued to listen to the young Mercurian princess.

"When the generals arrived, I took my future husband with me to help complete my work. My research has finally advanced enough that I could help channel our powers into these items. Keep these henshin rods on you at all times. In the event that something happens and you need to defend yourself, all you have to do is raise these items into the air and send a prayer to your ancestors. That should help you channel the powers of your ancestors and help you defend yourself if the situation is dire."

Minako, Rei, and Makoto looked at each other with amazed looks, but shrugged their shoulders and placed the items in their purses. Ami nodded and turned to continue to the gardens with the others to find Princess Serenity.

* * *

><p>Kunzite walked through the Earth's royal gardens with haste, in a hurry to find Prince Endymion. Rounding the corner, he came across the maze that separated him from the secret garden that he knew Prince Endymion liked to hide in when he wanted to be alone. Pushing his way through the maze, he found the secret entrance and turning out of habit, he gazed around to see if anyone noticed him. When he didn't see anyone, he pushed on the hidden wooden door and entered the small garden.<p>

Prince Endymion was found sitting on a small bench in the corner of the garden that was surrounded by the rose bushes that provided him comfort when he was here. He was dressed in his royal blue warrior's garb, making him look every bit intimidating as he truly was, but the prince was the most compassionate man Kunzite had ever met. His dark hair was unruly as it always was and his midnight blue eyes were quickly skimming the book in his hands. Suddenly hearing footsteps, he slammed the book shut and quickly stood, withdrawing his sword.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

Stepping around the tall hedges that hid him from the prince's site, Kunzite raised his hands and spoke, "I apologize, my prince. I did not mean to alarm you."

Prince Endymion's cautious glare dropped as he visibly relaxed upon seeing his intruder was his lead general and his best friend.

"Ah, Kunzite. It's good to see you, dear friend. When did you return?"

Prince Endymion approached Kunzite with a smile and clapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Kunzite nodded to the prince, his grim expression never changing.

"I just arrived not long ago, but I first went to visit King Alarec to inform him how our mission went."

Prince Endymion nodded and took a few steps away with his hands clasped behind his back.

Prince Endymion replied, "I see. I assume your mission was successful then and the inner planetary royals agreed to the marriages?"

Kunzite nodded and sighed, "Yes, that went fine, but what worries me is why this is supposed to help the alliance."

Kunzite walked passed the Prince, distraught. "It just doesn't seem to make any sense why a marriage union between the shittenou and the inner court would change anything. I thought the alliance from King Alarec to the Moon was enough."

"Today, I felt a dark energy that I'd never felt before." Prince Endymion turned back to his friend, he continued, "The prophet my father met told us the fall of the Silver Millennium would come to pass due to a force that manifests from Earth. I know that Father is keeping that information from Queen Serenity, but I feel that we must concede to his commands and proceed to help in any way we can. I just have a bad feeling that it will all be for naught. I do hope that I am wrong."

Prince Endymion walked to a rose bush and gingerly touched the rose petals that seemed to flourish at his touch.

"Prince, when I was on Venus, I-" Kunzite began, but was unable to finish.

"Hmm?" Prince Endymion turned and looked at his friend with questioning eyes.

Sighing, Kunzite decided to finish his sentence.

"The Venusian's have a legend that a true descendent of Aphrodite can soul bond to their soul mate if they see them. As it turns out, that legend is true." Kunzite paused, then finished. "I soul bonded with Princess Minako."

"Yes, now I see what is troubling you. I had heard of that legend, but I wasn't aware that it was based off fact. You are engaged to Princess Makoto, are you not?" Prince Endymion sat on the bench with his leg crossed over the other, running a hand through his wild, ebony hair.

"Yes, sir."

"That legend also says that being apart from your soul mate is like ripping your soul in half and can cause both of you overwhelming pain. I do not envy you, my dear friend. However, I have no advice for you with your current situation, I'm afraid. I really wish that I could find this evil that has been plaguing us for months. I spent the entire time you four were gone trying to find it, to no avail. If we are able to defeat this enemy, maybe we could counter the prophecy and you could be with Princess Minako," Prince Endymion finished, standing up to face Kunzite.

Kunzite had remained silent the whole time, only half listening to the prince. Once the prince mentioned the last part about averting the prophecy if they killed the evil being, Kunzite's head snapped up.

"Prince, do you really think that is a possibility?"

Prince Endymion touched his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Kunzite, I will try my hardest to find this enemy so that we shall cleanse the Earth of the evil trying to infect it. Whether or not the prophecy will still happen, will remain unknown."

Kunzite sighed and nodded, turning to walk out of the secret garden and back to his chambers, stopping when the prince said his name.

"Kunzite. I must inform you that, unfortunately, we must head to the Moon in short time. Tonight is Princess Serenity's birthday and my parents have been invited, along with myself and the shittenou. It would be rude of us not to attend."

Groaning, Kunzite turned to the prince with a look of disbelief, dropping what was left of his formality with his prince. "You cannot be serious, Endymion. The four of us just returned from the long planetary tour. Surely, we could find replacements to guard the royal family? We could send Paul and his men. They are very well trained and can-"

Prince Endymion cut him off. "I'm afraid that since Queen Serenity heard news of the marriage proposal, she is rather insistent that you attend. The four princesses are best friends with Princess Serenity, thus they will also be at the birthday celebration."

Kunzite ran his hand over his face, weary from the traveling and his heavily burdened thoughts. "Very well, I shall go wash up and inform the men that we will be leaving shortly to teleport to the Moon."

Prince Endymion nodded and sat back down on the bench to read his book. Turning to exit the garden, Kunzite only had one thing on his mind after hearing the news Prince Endymion just told him; Princess Minako would be at the celebration and he'd see her lovely face once more.


	8. Wishful Thinking

Long chapter today. Please let me know if you like it. I've not gotten too much feedback on the story, so I'm a little unsure if people are enjoying it. Thanks.

* * *

><p>In the royal chambers wing, Princess Serenity was dressing in her white gown made of pure satin with the gold embroidered circles surrounding her bust line, leaving her shoulders soft and bare. Her soft, golden hair was tied up in her traditional buns that was customary for an heir of the Selene line to wear. The princess was humming softly to herself when she heard a soft click. Turning towards the door, she saw it begin to open and her four best friends appeared. With a bright smile appearing on the moon princess's face, the remaining princesses began to grin as well.<p>

"Happy birthday," came a chorus of celebration from the four guests.

The princess threw all formality out of the window as she quickly scurried over to give each of her friends a hug. Once the greetings were out of the way, the girls took a seat in the sitting room to catch up with each other. Being that it'd been a few weeks since they all saw each other last, there were many topics to discuss. Most topics were trivial things such as how all five of their lessons were progressing or how the weather had been on their planet, covertly hiding their arranged marriages from their best friend.

After a few moments, Ami decided a change of topic was needed.

"Serenity, since it's your birthday, all four of us wanted to get you something special for a gift. We had a hard time coming up with your present by ourselves, so we all decided to custom make you something to symbolize our friendship."

Makoto stood first, followed by Rei, Ami, and Minako. The tall woman reached into her bag, shuffling around to find the perfectly gifted package to give to the young moon princess. Finally finding the gift, she sighed with relief, thankful she did not leave it back home. Taking the small packaged wrapped in a lavender wrapping with a translucent ribbon tied in a bow on top, she handed the box over to Serenity.

Princess Serenity's face lit up as she saw the beautifully wrapped present that her friends made especially for her.

"What is it? This wrapping is lovely and I would hate to tear it," the princess questioned.

"Just open it, already. The anticipation is going to kill us," Minako said, laughing.

"We really hope you like it, Sere," Ami stated. Rei agreed and nodded her head.

With tender fingers and delicate touches, the princess began to unwrap her gift. Once the gift was free of the wrapping and ribbon, she slowly lift the lid off the box and gazed inside. The princess gasped when her eyes took in the pure elegance of her gift.

The gift the girls made for the young moon princess was a broach made from the finest metal found on the planet of Jupiter. In the very center of the custom broach was a pink gemstone to represent the birthday girl with a star cut into the gem. Surrounding the broach on the outsides were four stones; red, blue, yellow, and green. These four stones represented each inner planetary princess and symbolized their eternal friendship.

"The Ruby represents me and my planet of Mars. It's said to bring the beholder passion, protection and prosperity. The deep red glow of the gem represents the fire of light within your soul; one that should never burn out. May this gem help keep you from harm's way and clearly light the path of your future with its shine," Rei spoke first, tears glistening in her eyes, almost causing her to have to pause her explanation.

Next was Ami, stepping forward, she spoke quietly, "The Sapphire is a representation of myself and the planet of Mercury. The gem is supposed to bring protection, good fortune and spiritual insight to you. It's also a symbol of power and strength, but also of kindness and wise judgment. I pray that this will help guide you in your journey to becoming Queen."

"The mighty Emerald is the stone of my planet as well as myself. It provides one with infinite patience, unity, compassion and unconditional love. Harmony and peace were two other qualities that come forth from the gift of an Emerald. May the Silver Millennium forever be unified and remain peaceful and harmonious with the continuation of the great Goddess Selene's lineage," Makoto followed, hiding her face as she blushed when she mentioned the unconditional love trait.

Minako followed next. "Last of all, the Imperial Topaz is a rare crystal that represents the planet of Venus and myself. The Imperial Topaz is a gemstone that encourages self-realization and self-confidence, while also providing you with serenity and giving you the gift of empathy. This gem will help you have the confidence you need when we are unable to be present and also help you to serve your people with a gentle hand."

"Also, Princess, the pink gemstone in the middle is a depiction of you and is known as Rose Quartz. The stone is a symbol of unconditional love. Tonight you will meet with countless suitors who will attempt to take your hand in marriage on this day of your birth. This stone will help guide your heart to your one true love, wherever he may be." Makoto explained the gem to the young princess, since the gems were all harvested from her planet.

"Oh girls, this gift is so beautiful! It's so thoughtful and I will treasure it for the rest of my days."

Princess Serenity gently cupped the gift and softly set it on her dresser so that she may take another look at it later when she was back inside her room. Quickly moving to her friends, tears streaming down their faces, they all hugged one another as the bonds of friendship seemed to wind even tighter around them.

"Serenity, we should probably head to the grand hall now. Your mother told us in the invitation that it would be a masquerade ball," Rei chimed in, wiping her eyes with her scarlet handkerchief.

All four of them nodded their agreement and reached into their bags and brought out a mask to complete their outfit. Everyone would know who they were because they were dressed in silk that were the color of their home planet's representative color, however, it added a feel of excitement to the air. The ball would prove to be a much needed distraction from their troubling thoughts.

* * *

><p>The Grand hall was where the celebration was taking place. The space was beautifully decorated with the pale whites and silvers the rest of the palace was adjourned with. Everyone who was anyone was attending the ball this evening for the future ruler of the Silver Millennium with nothing but happiness in their heart for the beautiful princess.<p>

The Queen could be seen on the opposite side of where the Princess and her court were mingling with a few dignitaries from the outer solar system. She wore her traditional gown made of the finest silk in the color of ivory and the crescent moon that held her dress against her bosom was seen sparkling in the bright light illuminated from the chandeliers. Her hair was styled the same as her daughter's with the twin buns, however, her lavender hair spilled on the floor surrounding her. Princess Serenity gazed across the room and smiled warmly as she noticed how beautiful her mother looked and how lucky she was to have her.

"I think I am going to go and talk to Mother. I wanted to thank her for throwing this event for me this evening and try to mingle with the other guests," Princess Serenity turned to her friends and smiled.

All four of her entourage nodded as she swiftly began to shuffle across the floor towards the Moon Queen. They watched their friend casually stroll nearer to her mother and then all four turned back to the dance floor, silently willing anyone to ask them to dance.

"I think I'm going to grab something to drink, would any of you like something?" Makoto asked the group as she motioned to the table that had wine goblets that were filled with the wine of the moon. The remaining three shook their head no and Makoto began to make her way to the table. Little did she know that about twenty feet away a tall, brunette stranger with a white masquerade mask covering his green eyes stood back, admiring her.

Without noticing, his feet began to take him away from his remaining comrades and all of a sudden he was standing right behind the tall, but lovely Jupiterian princess in the emerald dress. His heart began to beat a little more rapidly in his chest as he could smell her sweet jasmine perfume that wafted up from her to his nose. Steeling his courage to ask her to dance, he swallowed and then went to speak, but to his dismay when he reached his hand up to tap her softly on the shoulder, she turned to face him and bumped into his chest. His eyes widened in horror as he saw her face fall as she took notice that some of the moon wine spilled on the front of her dress.

Makoto couldn't believe her favorite dress was now stained with the sweet and sticky substance and glanced up at the person who caused the accident, only to be sucked into the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

"I-I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you and cause your drink to spill, my lady. It truly was an accident and I hope you could forgive me." Nephrite bowed low and nervously tightened his hands into fists as he silently suffered the embarrassment of humiliating himself in front of the beautiful princess.

Makoto smiled in spite of her dress being stained and turned to grab a towel to try and dry the dress. "I appreciate your apology, good sir, however it is of small concern. Rest assured that I will not hold it against you," Makoto replied, with mirth in her voice and a smile on her face.

Nephrite stood upright and his eyes widened when he saw her smile and in spite of himself, he returned the smile, feeling like that was the worst ice breaker in history.

* * *

><p>Back near the dance floor where the rest of the girls were, they looked in the direction that Makoto walked and noticed she was talking to an unknown man.<p>

"Oh, that explains what is keeping Makoto. Who do you think that man is that she is conversing with," Rei asked the group, rhetorically.

Ami squinted her eyes to get a better look, but could only make out that he was a few inches taller than their incredibly tall Jupiterian friend and he had long and wavy brown hair.

"I suppose she has found a dance partner," Ami replied with a smile on her face. "We all know how Makoto detests dancing with most men because they do not have the height requirement she secretly wishes."

Minako and Rei nodded to their friend and began to talk about other things while secretly glancing back to Makoto and the stranger with looks of longing in their eyes.

"I am going to go to the restroom. I'll return shortly," Ami suddenly says to Rei and Minako.

They both turned to her and began to ask her if she needed an escort, when Ami shook her head and said, "No, don't be silly. I will be right back, I only wanted to freshen up a little."

With that being said, Ami began to make her way through the door to exit the hall and down the corridor where the bathroom was. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Ami finally left and took a deep breath, quickly trying to calm her nerves from having to reenter the festivities. Ami secretly hated dancing because she knew she had to dance with a man she didn't know.

"Get a grip Ami, it's just dancing," she quietly berated herself while slowly making her way back to the door to the Grand hall.

Looking to her left as she got closer to the door, she looked across the balcony that was adjacent to her and stopped, noticing the blue orb hovering in the sky that was so large that she gazed at it with amazement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ami looked to her right and noticed she was not alone. A young man stood leaning against one of the thick, white columns with a look of amazement on his face as he watched the blue planet.

Zoisite looked at his visitor with bewilderment as he realized it was the Mercurian princess he briefly met when he visited the icy planet of Mercury.

Ami nodded her agreement, "Yes, the planet of Earth is quite lovely, although I have never visited the planet myself. I spend most of my time on my home planet, or here with Princess Serenity."

Zoisite smiled and pushed himself off the column and closed the space between him and Princess Ami.

"Would you like to go back into the Grand hall and dance with me, my lady?"

Ami could feel her face turn red and begin to burn with her embarrassment. "Y-yes, I would like that."

The couple smiled and Zoisite raised his arm so she could take it and once she did, they returned to the celebration while secretly looking at each other from their peripheral vision.

* * *

><p>Rei stood next to Minako and began to get a little agitated with no men coming to ask to dance with her.<p>

"Where is Ami? I think she's been gone for quite-" Rei stopped suddenly, noticing Ami walking into the room, her hand on her companion's arm.

"Well, that answers that question," she muttered to herself.

Minako smiled to herself looking between Ami and Makoto and their companions. While they weren't descendants of the Venusian line, she could still sense a spark of affection between the couples.

Turning to Rei, she said, "I'm going to talk to Serenity and the Queen, if that's alright. Maybe if a few of the men notice you're alone, they might work up the nerve to ask you to dance."

Rei crossed her arms in front of her chest in a very undignified manner, but nodded to the blonde princess, as she began walking away. With a steel resolve, Rei straightened her back and took a deep breath, exhaling harshly.

Jadeite noticed the Mars Princess was finally alone and made his way towards her direction with a confident swagger.

With a smirk on his face he walked right next to the lovely woman and said, "You look like a woman who loves to dance, would you care to dance with me? I'm a terrific dancer."

Rei was a little put off by his confident attitude and turned to him with fire in her violet eyes.

"Excuse me, I do like to dance, but it won't be with someone like you." Rei harrumphed, throwing her hair over her shoulder, expressing a small snobbish attitude to the young man.

Jadeite never faltered while experiencing her displeasure with his confident statement. "Pardon my poor use of words, my beautiful lady. I only meant that someone like you should never be standing by herself. Any man would be lucky to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman such as yourself. I can tell you're a remarkable dancer and I thought maybe you'd like a complementary partner."

Rei's brashness subsided as she noticed her cheeks begin to redden at the blonde's words. At a loss for words, the Martian woman nodded to the man and looked to the dance floor.

"I do love to dance," she mentioned, with a soft voice.

Jadeite grinned from ear to ear, loving the sound of her voice.

"It would be my honor to dance with you, Princess."

* * *

><p>Minako and Princess Serenity spent quite a bit of time talking to the Queen and a few of her royal dignitaries from the planet of Saturn and Neptune. After a slight lull in the conversation happened, Minako found a chance to excuse herself, temporarily exhausted from talking about politics. She walked away with a withdrawn smile on her face as she finally had time alone with her thoughts. Walking slowly towards the windows that were on the opposite side of the dance floor, she could be found wringing her fingers, which was a nervous habit for her.<p>

Kunzite has had his eyes on the Venusian princess all night, being very withdrawn from his fellow companions as they would try to start up a conversation. Occasionally, they would look in the direction of the royal princesses and they would immediately know where his thoughts lay. After a while, they all gave up their attempt to extract him from his thoughts and started to wander off on their own. He took notice when Minako decided to stray from the princess left standing next to her and walked near the Queen and her daughter. Noticing a break in the wall near them where the tall floor to ceiling windows were, Kunzite decided to head in that direction. He swiftly ducked into the hiding place until the timing was right.

Hiding in the shadows gave him an advantage to be able to swiftly get Princess Minako's attention. Kunzite began to get nervous as his thoughts began to stray as he contemplated whether she would reject him or have indignant feelings. Kunzite, always one for propriety and duty, decided to set aside that for one night to be with the woman that has filled his thoughts since the moment both of their souls spoke to each other. Surely having a conversation with her wouldn't hurt, he thought. After all, he may be marrying someone else but that doesn't mean he has to love her.

After waiting patiently for her to leave the royals in the hall, he finally saw her walking away and she was slowly walking towards him. He saw her smile drop off her lovely face as she turned away and how she was persistently wringing her hands. Kunzite swallowed, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. Something about being near this woman made all rational thought flee his mind.

"Princess," Kunzite whisper yelled to the upcoming woman.

Minako turned towards the man's voice and didn't see anyone at first. As she began to slowly walk towards the break in the wall where she heard the voice come from, she caught a twinkle that reflected off the medal that held the cape he wore tied together around his shoulders. Still unsure of who the mystery man was, Minako became increasingly cautious and backed away just a few steps until Kunzite walked out into the light without his mask so that she could look upon her companion.

"General Kunzite," she breathed a little breathlessly.

"Princess, it is good to see you again. You look beautiful tonight."

Minako turned her head demurely and blushed at his kind words.

"It's good to see you as well. I was quite unaware that you would be here tonight," Minako spoke her surprise at seeing him this night.

"The Queen felt it fitting for the shittenou to attend considering we are all to wed the inner planetary royal princesses," Kunzite said quickly.

Minako nodded and then somewhat of an uncomfortable silence fell around the couple. After a few moments, Kunzite broke the silence.

"Princess, I am sorry for what transgressed when I was on your home planet. I… I am still unsure about the legend of your people so it's a little bit of a stretch for me. I will admit I cannot deny what my heart seems to be telling me when I saw your lovely face tonight. Or the way my heart skips a beat when you say my name with your velvety smooth voice." As Kunzite was saying this, he was closing the gap between them and before they both realized it, he was standing directly in front of her and she was looking up at him as she breathed in his cologne.

"My eyes keep trying to drink in the site of you so that I can forever remember your face." Kunzite raised his hand and stroked Minako's face and she shuddered at his touch and leaned into his hand, feeling her heartbeat flutter.

"Princess-"

"Minako. Please, call me Minako," the princess requested.

"Minako," Kunzite breathed, unable to contain his urge any long, he leaned down and kissed her for the first time.

As soon as their lips touched, a soft orange glow engulfed both of them. The symbol of Venus flared to life on Minako's forehead and the symbol for Earth lit up on Kunzite's forehead with a purple hue. They were still hidden behind the hallway so nobody noticed the light show that began temporarily until their lips parted and they gasped for breath.

"I don't understand, General. What about the engagements? I thought that was already definitive," Minako questioned.

"For one night, I have forgone my duties as a soldier, and decided to let my heart tell me what to do. I feel complete being here with you. Surely, nobody could ask me to give that up; at least for tonight."

As he said that, he leaned down and kissed the princess once more full of even more passion than the first, completely unaware of the tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks. It seemed that just for tonight, duty took a back seat for all four shittenou generals as they spent the evening in the arms of a different princess than the one they were engaged to.


	9. A Foretelling Premonition

I apologize to any of my readers that feel this story is taking a long time to pick up, but I promise things are about to get a little intense. I always thought the items the scouts use could've been gifts from the Queen so I wanted to put them in there. I like to have a little bit of back story to things like that. Anyways, thanks for reading. (P.S. A few items are only from the manga.)

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, when the Earth began to descend from the sky that announced to everyone that the night would quickly be turning to morning, Queen Serenity walked to her throne to make one final announcement.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I appreciate you all for coming to celebrate this day with my daughter and me." Motioning to Princess Serenity to come stand beside her, she paused her speech.

Princess Serenity was nearby but she was in the arms of a masked stranger that towered over her in a jet black tuxedo and a clean white mask, hiding his dark blue eyes. Queen Serenity vaguely registered the mysterious man she was dancing with, however directed her notice back to her daughter when she neared the throne where she stood. Reaching her hand out to her daughter, the princess took hers in kind, both smiling at the other.

"Today was the day we celebrated my daughter's birthday, but I also wanted to let everyone know of another announcement that I've been waiting to make until we were all gathered together." Queen Serenity gazed around the room, noticing she had everyone's undivided attention. Locking eyes with Queen Phoibe and King Alarec, she took a deep breath.

"May I have Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and Princess Minako of Venus join my daughter and me on this platform?"

Eight set of eyes were glued to the monarch in the middle of the dais as they heard the announcement that would solidify their fate. All four princesses slowly walked towards the two royals with heavy hearts as they accepted this reality as their destiny. Lining up in front of the Queen, all four princesses bowed their heads and raised a hand to their heart, showing their utmost devotion to the Moon Goddess.

Gracefully walking to stand in front of Minako, Queen Serenity placed her hand under the princess's chin and raised her head to look at her.

"Princess Minako. From the first day I met you, I knew you were a special little girl. Now, you are no longer a little girl and you have proven to be a very remarkable woman and a true friend to my daughter. I made a wish to the Silver Imperial Crystal this morning and it granted my wish in the form of gifts that I wish to present to each of you girls as a token of my appreciation of you and the choices you are having to make to solidify our peaceful times."

Queen Serenity raised her left hand and she closed her fist. A bright white light illuminated her hand and after a few seconds, the light disappeared, leaving a chain made up of small red crystals in the shape of hearts that caught the ballroom's light from every angle.

"Princess Minako, this chain is an heirloom that has been passed down from every Venusian generation to the next. Your mother, Queen Harmonia, wanted me to present this to you today as an early wedding gift to you and General Zoisite."

Motioning behind the four young women, she gestured to General Zoisite for him to come and stand on the platform with Minako. His eyes widened with disbelief when the queen motioned to him, but knowing his duty was above all else, he steeled his resolve and exhaled a heavy sigh. Zoisite made his way to stand next to his future wife. Princess Ami kept her head bowed to the queen so she could covertly hide the crystal tears shining in her eyes and dripping down her chin.

Smiling at Zoisite and Minako she spoke again, "You both will share a lovely future together. I wish you nothing but happiness and this Venusian chain will help you both achieve that goal."

Queen Serenity handed the chain to Minako and asked Zoisite to raise his hand so the chain connected both the princess and himself, in body alone.

The queen nodded to them both and turned away from the couple and moved on next to speak to Makoto standing to Minako's left.

Giving Makoto a warm smile, she began to speak. "Princess Makoto, you look beautiful this evening." At this remark, the princess blushed a bright pink.

"You are the embodiment of strength and courage and your protective nature with my daughter overwhelms me. I wanted to give you this to you to show you my gratitude."

Queen Serenity's hand shined again and this time in her palm there was a crystal ball marked with the Jupiter birth symbol and a pink substance in the middle that Makoto had never seen before.

"This pink flower is called potpourri. Your grandmother, the late Queen Isa, gave this to me many years ago so that I would one day give it to you. It was a gift from the late King Hadad."

Makoto gazed at the gift lovingly and felt her eyes start to water, but was unable to enjoy it as she heard the queen call Kunzite forward to stand next to her. Kunzite moved with slow strides and stood in between Princess Makoto and Princess Minako. Kunzite dared a glance at the faire-haired princess to his right and stared at her with a forlorn expression as she looked up at him as well with pain in her blue eyes.

Queen Serenity nodded to General Kunzite in acknowledgement and moved to stand in front of Princess Ami.

"Princess Ami. You are perhaps the most intelligent woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You and your planet have been a remarkable inspiration to the rest of the planets in the solar system. I wanted to give you this gift so that it may bring peace and harmony to your life."

Queen Serenity's hand glowed and then it brightened immensely in front of her and what appeared hanging from her hand was a royal blue harp with the symbol of Mercury on the base. She plucked a few strings and a beautiful harmony resonated from the beautiful harp, causing Ami's heart to begin to erratically flutter as she heard the strings call out to her very soul.

"General Jadeite, please come and join Princess Ami," Queen Serenity announced, looking around for the young general.

After he joined Ami in front of the Queen, she gazed at the three couples before she finally made her way to stand in front of Princess Rei. The Martian princess glanced at Jadeite with defeat and quickly diverted her attention back to the queen. She stood to the left of the throne with her violet eyes closed and her heart heartbeat rapidly pounding in her chest as the queen stared at her.

"Princess Rei of Mars. Some of our finest warriors train on the planet of Mars and learn their battle tactics and combat through the Martians."

Placing her hand on Rei's shoulder, the young woman raised her eyes to the queen. "By the blessing of the Silver Crystal, I am going to give you the gift of foresight and heightened spirituality. This gift will help you and your people in times of need and help you clearly see the path you should take."

One final time, Queen Serenity's hand glows and turns a quick shade of red before disappearing and in her palm sits an oval shaped garnet with crystals surrounding it and in the center was the birthmark of Mars.

"Take this Rei, my dear Princess of Mars, as an early wedding gift for your upcoming betrothal to General Nephrite of the Earth's shittenou," Queen Serenity whispered, placing the gift in the palm of Rei's hand.

Upon touching the stone in her hand, Rei's heart began to beat faster. Closing her eyes, she saw a light flash behind her eyelids. She vaguely heard the Queen ask Nephrite to stand next to her, when the bright light flashed again, drowning out any sound. Princess Rei was having her very first premonition.

* * *

><p><em>Someone screamed in the distance. Everything surrounding the Martian Princess was rubble. The sky was as dark as night with an evil entity smiling down upon us with malice. Laughing could be heard as more screams filled the air. A bright light illuminated from somewhere near the Moon Castle and as quickly as it appeared, it died out like the light of our sun, which was nowhere to be seen. <em>

_Rei turned around and was suddenly met with a pair of blue eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Rei smiled briefly and then faltered as she realized Jadeite was different. His normally bright blue eyes that held a bit of merriment in them were now dark and full of rage. Rei took a step back and stumbled on the rock beneath her. Gasping in shock, Rei stared at Jadeite with fear clearly written on her face. _

_"Jadeite, it's me, Princess Rei. What's happened to you," she cried, wishing desperately that he would snap out of his evil hypnosis. _

_Jadeite scoffed at her and withdrew his sword from his belt and pointed it at her._

_"This is for Queen Metallia. Long live the queen!"_

_With his sword raised and his head held high, he plunged the sword straight through Rei's heart._

* * *

><p>Screaming rang through the ballroom as Princess Rei snapped out of her premonition. Queen Serenity grasped her shoulders with concern clearly written on her face where there hadn't been before.<p>

"Princess Rei, are you alright? Is everything okay?"

Rei blinked a few times and stared at the queen. Realizing she was back in the ballroom, she willed herself to slow her breathing to try and calm her pounding heart. _Was that a premonition of the future? _Rei noticed the princesses and the generals were looking at her with worry as well and she attempted to dissuade their apprehension with a smile. With nods of acceptance, everyone turned back to the queen as she continued to announce the engagements of the four couples to the remaining guests.

After a few moments with her recent premonition on her mind, she dared a glance to her right and snuck a peek at Jadeite. Upon observation he appeared normal, but what if there was more to him and the other generals than they were aware of?

Queen Serenity finished speaking and all Rei heard was the chorus of 'Happy Birthday' wishes to Princess Serenity.

"By the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal, I pronounce this time of peace as the Silver Millennium."

As those words left Queen Serenity's mouth, a loud explosion echoed through the palace.


	10. Destiny

My apologies for the absence. I got a new job this week and ended up working from 4am in the morning to about 5pm every day so I've been rather worn out. This is one of the last few chapters I have left in this story. I really like this chapter but I will have a disclaimer; this story's ending is rather dark. I am sorry in advance, but it was the easiest way for me to portray everything that I wanted with this story by making it as dark as it is. I'm rather inspired to write this weekend so I am hoping to have another chapter up in a few days. Keep an eye out for the updates and thanks for following my story!

* * *

><p>As soon as the eruption rocketed the palace, chaos ensued. People began running all over the ballroom trying to get to safety by any means. The Lunarian guards that were surrounding the room as protection, ran out the door as soon as the explosion and left all the planetary royals to fend for themselves while they went to try and eradicate the threat. The panicked people were throwing themselves into each other and eventually separated all four princesses from their betrothed. Outside, the sky could be seen darkening into a blood red abyss that was engulfing the once peaceful starry night sky of the moon.<p>

Somehow, Princess Minako ended up standing right next to the window and she was currently transfixed on the gloomy sky with terror written across her face. The maddening sound of screaming was cut off from her ears as she was trying to sink in her own fear from watching the invasion happen. She could see hundreds, maybe thousands of soldiers advancing across the moon terrain to near the palace as well as a floating woman in the sky with a dark maroon dress and red hair the color of blood surrounding her body. She was so focused on the scene of the invasion, she never noticed that General Kunzite was advancing to her position with determination on his face and only her in his sights.

"Minako!" Kunzite yelled to try and get her attention, but to no avail. Her frightened face was making his heart race as he could not yet see the scene she was watching.

After what seemed like forever, Kunzite reached her and touched her shoulder while speaking her name much more forcefully. Suddenly, the Venusian princess began to scream and throw her hands to defend herself from the threat she saw Kunzite as.

"Minako, calm down. It's only me; Kunzite."

Minako momentarily stopped thrashing as she finally looked at who it was behind her and began crying when he recognized him. Kunzite held Minako in his arms as he stroked her hair, focusing on just her and not the mob trying to push them apart.

"Minako, I'm so glad you're safe."

Kunzite stroked her hair and sighed his relief while he held her to him tightly. Pulling her away slightly, he lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips. Once contact of their lips were made, both of them felt a sharp bolt of electric energy surge through them and parted instantly. Unsure of what that was, they both just ignored it and Kunzite pulled her behind him to try and take her to a hiding place, safe from the war raging outside.

* * *

><p>In a faraway place stood a single soldier, dressed in a strange outfit that covered her skin with a short black skirt and black knee high boots. Her top was white with a dark burgundy bow in the center of her chest and her arms were covered with elbow length gloves. In her hand was a staff as tall as she was, while her long, green hair was floating around like a cape. A strange mist surrounded her and whirled just slightly around her body while she intently stared into a strange river in front of her feet.<p>

Her maroon eyes narrowed slightly as the scene in the river clearly depicted the events currently happening on the moon. Suddenly, she raised her staff in the air slightly and then brought it back to hit the floor, causing a vibrant sound to resonate around the empty space as the staff made contact with the floor upon which she stood. As the contact happened, the river's scene changed. The scene clearly fashioned a tall crystal structure protruding above a bustling city scape with a glowing white orb hanging in the sky, illuminating the crystal.

Waving her hand over the river in front of her, the scene narrowed in on the palace residents. Upon seeing the people, a small smile lifted the corners of the lonely soldier's mouth. Snapping her fingers, the time river went dull and empty while she turned on her heel and began to walk away from the scenes of the true future coming to fruition.

* * *

><p>The dark sky, that seemed to have taken the form of a face, could be heard laughing as it took in the scene of the moon lying in ruins. Queen Metallia was finally having her dream realized and all it took was the brainwashing of Beryl to finally have it all happen. As she looked down from the sky, she couldn't see Beryl anywhere when suddenly, she heard a silent prayer come from the ambitious woman requesting more power.<p>

"More power? It is yours, kill all resistance."

Metallia began to laugh and all of the people on the moon heard the sinister sound and they cringed. Evil had taken over the moon and they were all about to die.

* * *

><p>Princess Makoto ran through the halls at full speed. She had been thoroughly trained in the art of battle, but fear still shook her body. However, Makoto was far from a coward and she was determined to find a weapon she could use to defend herself. The princesses were never aware of any type of royal armory or weapons chamber, but she knew even the moon palace couldn't be without one. Finally, after running for what seemed like an hour but was mere minutes, Princess Makoto found a few battle weapons littering the floor in the middle of a hallway. The wall was blown out and the ominous sky was right in front of Makoto, making her fear escalate.<p>

Upon further inspection, she noticed there were multiple bodies throwing into a room opposite the outside wall and they were all bloody and marred beyond recognition. Makoto staggered back and tripped over her green dress, causing her to fall to the floor. Trying to reign in her fear, she bit her finger to stifle the scream in her throat. Her other hand was bracing her up and her fingers made contact with the cold steel of a battle sword, momentarily taking her attention from the fallen men.

Wrapping her delicate hand around the sword handle, she was startled by the weight of the object, but steeled her will and lifted it above her head. Lifting herself off the ground, Princess Makoto closed her eyes and wrapped both hands around the handle. Whispering a silent prayer to her ancestors of Jupiter, she sought protection and strength. The sword in her hands began to glow an emerald green, much richer than her dress color, and a flash of lightning struck the weapon in her hands, causing her to open her eyes in surprise.

Unwrapping her hands around the handle, the weapon remained floating in the air before her and seemed to morph into a smaller object she could fit into the palm of her hand. Realizing she had just lost her weapon, she inspected the small object and realized it was the pen Ami had given her before they found Princess Serenity. Makoto lifted one hand and gingerly touched it with her fingertips and when she did, she felt her body fill with power. Unable to explain the change, she swiped the object and held it into the air.

Filled with a newfound strength, Princess Makoto recited the only words she could hear in her mind, "Jupiter Power!"

With a flash of green, the young princess had forgone her ballroom dress in exchange for an outfit that was foreign to her. Taking in her high heeled green boots and short skirt, she noticed she had the gift from the queen wrapped around her waist in the form of a chain. Softly touching the potpourri shard that was in the center of her skirt, she nodded, knowing this was her destiny. She would defend the Silver Millennium with her life. Turning on her heel, she took her leave of the palace through the broken wall in search of the enemy.

* * *

><p>"Ami!"<p>

Princess Ami turned when she heard her voice. She was currently hiding behind the ornate door that separated the halls from the ballroom. When she saw who had called her name, she reached her hand out and grasped the hand of Princess Rei.

"Rei, it's so good to see you're safe. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Princess Rei had a lost look on her face as she stared into the room that was mostly cleared out at this point. She nodded her head and gripped Ami's hand tighter in her own.

"Destiny. That's what is happening right now."

Princess Ami looked at Rei in confusion and was about to ask her what was the meaning behind her words, when suddenly the glass shattered in the grand window in front of them. Both girls hid behind the door to try and shield their bodies from taking any damage from the flying glass. Rei slowly peered around the door handle to see what happened and her eyes witnessed a sight that made her blood run cold. Hundreds of soldiers were jumping into the room from the window and what few citizens were around were being brutally murdered at the hands of the Earth men.

Pushing Ami with her hand, Rei pushed back behind the door further to hide both of them to try and escape the killing spree.

"Ami, be very quiet. There's soldiers that just invaded the palace. We need to stay here so that we can be safe."

Ami nodded, scared that her beating heart could be heard as loud to the men as it was in her own ears. After a few moments, the men's voices began to grow louder as they neared the door they were behind. Both princesses grabbed each other's hands and prayed. They prayed with all their heart for their safety. As the door was pushed away from their bodies, the men realized the two women were there and were about to seize them when a force pushed them away.

Floating in front of both women were the pens Ami made and they instantly reached out and took ahold of them.

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

A blue light that looked like ice, wrapped around Ami's body, while a red flame engulfed Rei. Foregoing their gowns just like Makoto, they stood in a similar outfit with a large bow in the center and a short skirt. Ami's outfit portrayed her with a blue bow and skirt with knee high boots and Rei stood with a burgundy bow and a red skirt that accented her red high heels.

Ami was renewed with a sense of purpose and power and raised her hand that held her harp and yelled, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Her harp magically produced an ice substance that hit the soldiers and froze them in their spot. Turning to Rei, they both had a shocked and bewildered look but smiled as they felt the relief of being able to defend themselves. Both of them ran through the room and jumped out of the window. As soon as both of their feet hit the ground, another explosion ripped them both apart from each other, separating them completely.


	11. Moon Crystal Power

I hope everyone likes this chapter. Again, this chapter will be incredibly dark and brutal but I hope that everyone can see how I tried to turn things to have a different point of view. There will be an epilogue so don't think I'm going to leave it like this, but I'll be spending this week on trying to see how I can write it the way I want it to go. Enjoy~

Running. That's all they seemed to be doing when they left the ballroom. Kunzite held Minako's hand tightly in his own as he tried with all his might to get his beloved to a safe place. More loud explosions rocked the ground and caused them to momentarily lose their footing and separated their hold on each other. Kunzite fell against the wall and braced himself up and once he got his bearings, he looked back to see Minako in the arms of a man who had a sword to her throat. Kunzite's eyes widened in fear and quickly flashed to the hard mask of a seasoned warrior.

"Let her go, soldier. I am a commanding officer of the Earthern Royal Guard and you are currently threatening the life of a Princess."

The soldier sneered at Kunzite and tightened his grip on Minako. She was quaking in fear as she stared at Kunzite, trying to memorize his face since she felt she was about to lose her life to this man's sword. Blood began to drip down her neck and down her dress as the sword sliced open her skin. Closing her eyes, she whispered something inaudible by the soldier, and in a bright flash of light, he was repelled through the hallway, far away from the couple. Minako's eyes glazed over as she stood tall and reached her hand out in front of her.

Facing her palm up, she summoned her pen that Ami gave to her and with it, she threw it into the air and yelled, "Venus Power!"

Kunzite stared at his princess with shock as he saw the yellow ribbons wrap around her body. In their place, he saw her shoes change to a yellow colored high heel and her dress became a skirt of a yellow color that matched the bow adjourning her chest. The chain that Queen Serenity gave to her at the ball only a few hours ago was wrapped around her waist.

"Minako…"

Minako stared at Kunzite as she reached down and grabbed the chain in her hands.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Twirling behind her, she threw her chain and wrangled the soldier that decided to finish the job he began. Kunzite did not hesitate when she did this and ran straight towards him and unsheathed his sword. As he come closer, Minako turned her head and looked away, still hearing the sword go straight through skin and bone as Kunzite plunged his weapon through the man's chest, killing him without hesitation.

Minako recoiled her chain and skillfully rewrapped it around her waist as if it was as common to her as breathing.

"Minako, what.."

"Kunzite, I'm not exactly sure, but I feel the enemy is becoming stronger. We must stop it before everyone and everything is destroyed."

Kunzite nodded, accepting her answer as he realized her words were true. He could feel the air grow thick and heavy with pure evil energy that seemed to want to suffocate the air right out of his lungs. Minako turned and began to run out of the palace, leaving Kunzite dazed. Quickly regaining his wits, he chased after her into the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Beryl was floating above the entrance to the palace. She had a sinister smile covering her frighteningly beautiful face. Her red hair appeared to be on fire as she glared down at her most recent kill. So far, she had killed most of the planetary royals, but these two citizens brought the most satisfaction.<p>

The man was lying there with his dark hair covering his eyes; eyes that were frozen open wide in terror. Beryl took great indulgence in making sure that he watched her kill his beloved and then choked the life out of him. The woman's face was completely unrecognizable now as Beryl had slashed her face with her nails to prove to him that she wasn't as beautiful as her.

"My revenge is almost complete. Now, I need to find Endymion."

With that, Beryl raised her staff high above her head and she disappeared, leaving King Alarec and Queen Phoibe to their final resting place.

* * *

><p>The blood red sky was starting to disappear and a black entity was beginning to consume the space surrounding the Moon. Queen Metallia stared down from the sky at the havoc being wreaked on the surface. She saw Beryl killing men, women, and even children to accomplish her goal. After Beryl asked for more power, she watched her kill the Earth king and queen and saw the way her aura began to glow with loathing. Soon, Beryl would be a force of pure hatred and Metallia would swallow her up to help increase her power. She continuingly watched the destruction, waiting for her power to increase enough so she could swallow the moon and take the Silver Crystal as her own to begin the takeover of the galaxy.<p>

On the surface out of her sight, there were still a few survivors. Princess Ami was laying on the ground somewhere near the gardens behind the palace. A few men passed her position but didn't even give her a second glance, assuming she was already dead. A bolt of dark lightning struck the ground near her body and Beryl appeared next to her.

"Well, it looks like the princesses and the shittenou fell in love anyways, awakening the legendary senshi."

Beryl reached her hand in front of her and summoned her magic to lift Ami off the ground. She raked her eyes over the blue senshi outfit that she was currently wearing. Holding her there for a few moments, her face finally formed a smile.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Beryl raised her second hand and pointed her index finger at Ami's head and a bolt of magic shot to her forehead. Ami screamed in pain as evil magic filled her body, infiltrating her mind and body. Dark images of Zoisite and the rest of the shittenou occupied her thoughts, brainwashing her against her allies. Lowering her hand, she flicked her wrist holding Ami upright and threw her a few yards away, crashing her body against the debris, knocking her back unconscious.

* * *

><p>Makoto was jumping over brick and striking down enemies as soon as she exited the palace walls.<p>

"Jupiter Thunder!" Makoto yelled, summoning her powers.

Her attack hit her enemy dead on and he fell to the ground, no longer a threat. Makoto's heartbeat was pounding in her ears, drowning out any sounds that could be heard nearby. Unknowingly, a blast of energy was shot in her direction and as soon as Makoto noticed it, it hit her directly in her side, blowing her into a concrete wall. Groaning in pain, she was covered in blood from scrapes and bruises began to show along her arms and legs. She had a nasty cut across her head that was gushing blood down her face and neck. In front of her about ten yards away, Beryl appeared with a smirk on her face.

Makoto stared at her with disgust as she said, "Go ahead and kill me, you witch."

Beryl laughed and snapped her fingers, covering Makoto in a dark energy bubble, cackling around her already battered body. Makoto's screams made Beryl's smile grow wider, filling her sadistic satisfaction. After a few moments, the bubble disappears, leaving a panting Makoto experiencing pain in every part of her body. Beryl raised her hand and pointed it at Makoto's forehead and shot a bolt of lightning between her eyes. Images flash in her mind, making her eyes glaze over. Once Beryl is finished with her, she disappears and goes to find her next victim.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on!?" Jadeite complained.<p>

Three men walked through rubble and debris as they diligently tried to find an exit to escape the destruction surrounding them. Jadeite and Zoisite walked slowly behind Nephrite as they were trying to feel the walls for any means of a door.

"Too bad we never visited the Moon Palace before, otherwise we might know the layout a little better. By my observation from what I can see, I believe we are currently in the servant's quarters. Not really sure if that helps any, but I would assume that we should be close to the courtyard." Zoisite crossed his arms, frustrated at not knowing the solution to the problem at hand.

Screaming could be heard and seemed to be getting closer as they walked, pushing them to hasten their steps.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of laughing caused all three of them to come to a sudden halt. After a few moments of trying to calm their fear, Nephrite noticed the weakened structure of the wall near them.

"Jadeite, Zoisite, do you see how this wall looks like it's about to cave in? Maybe if we tried breaking it down, we'd finally get out of this forsaken palace," Nephrite suggested, motioning to the wall.

Both men nodded and looked around for anything they could heave towards their only way to leave. After a few big rocks and a pair of chairs here and there, they finally managed to see it beginning to crumble. Shouting a quick hoorah, the wall fell just enough to allow them to climb the rocks and leave through the top. Nephrite climbed through first and turned back to help pull both remaining men up to join him on the surface.

Once all of them were upright, they turned to survey their surroundings. What lie ahead was shocking, even to the men who had seen the front of war before. Bodies. Everywhere there was a body that was completely covered in blood. It seemed as if they weren't only killed; they were downright slaughtered. Throats were slit, people's inners were strewn about beside their bodies, and limbs were cut off. It was a horrible realization as they all took in the fact that they weren't facing a war, they were facing a demonic force more powerful than any they'd ever faced before.

After fortifying their courage, they began to walk in the direction of battle cries that could be heard from their location. Lying in the debris in front of them, they heard soft moans coming from a young woman. This put all three into action as they ran to try and save the young woman who was seemingly still alive. Jadeite reached the woman first and saw the short blue hair jetting up above a rock.

"Princess Ami!"

Zoisite suddenly ran and pushed Jadeite out of the way as he reached down to try and save Ami from the rocks that were surrounding her frail body. Nephrite bent down and began pulling rocks away as Zoisite continued to try and pull her up. Once Jadeite regained his footing, he reached down and helped his friend pull the princess up. Zoisite laid her on her back and placed her head on his lap, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Ami, its Zoisite. Everything is going to be alright."

Nephrite and Jadeite moved away to give the couple a little space to breath and investigate their surroundings for any survivors. Once Nephrite walked about twenty yards away, he heard coughing coming from near the palace. He started to run where he heard the noise and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. In front of him laid the beaten body of Makoto and it made his heart break seeing her in such a bleak state.

"Makoto," he whispered, near tears at seeing her.

Running to her, he knelt down and reached to take her hand in his. Stirring slightly, Makoto groaned and opened her eyes, which had a dark glazed look to them. She stared into the eyes of Nephrite and she seemed to only see malice and hatred in them. In her eyes, he was the enemy and he was trying to harm her. Holding her hand seemed harmless to him, but to her it was an act of restraint.

"Get your hands off me, traitor," she said softly, but filled with so much anger.

Tears began to drip down Makoto's cheeks as she stared at the man she thought she'd love forever.

"Makoto, it's me, Nephrite. Are you alright?"

Nephrite stared at her and realized she was looking at him with hatred. _What happened to you, Makoto? _

"I can't let you kill anyone else," Makoto whispered.

"What? Makoto…" Nephrite began, but she interrupted him.

"Jupiter Thunder!" Makoto yelled, summoning her powers and striking them both, killing them instantly.

* * *

><p>"Ami, I need you to open your eyes," Zoisite insisted, still trying to wake up the slumbering princess.<p>

Ami slightly stirred occasionally, but never opened her eyes. She heard Zoisite's voice but was full of fear and pain, as she was knew he would harm her. Balling her hand into a fist, she formed a small ball of ice as he continuously voiced his encouragement that sounded more and more evil as time passed, her twisted mind filling her head with unsaid words. Opening her eyes, she saw the most evil look she could ever witness and forced herself to blink away the tears that sprang to her eyes at seeing him as her enemy.

"Ami, I'm so glad you're okay."

At these words, Ami swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

"I love you, Zoisite. I know your soul is not evil, but maybe in another life we can be together."

With those words, she raised her hand and touched the hand Zoisite had on her shoulder and froze both of them in an impenetrable block of ice.

* * *

><p>Rei's eyes were flickering as her mind was conjuring multiple premonitions to her mind's eye. In one premonition, she saw the princesses all talking and laughing, but in a place she's never seen before. In another one, she saw herself dying in an icy, cold tundra, dressed in the same outfit she currently wore. The one premonition that struck her cold was the one she saw when she was in the ballroom with the other princesses when the Queen gave her the seeing stone.<p>

She was lying in the same place that she was in her premonition, the only difference was that she knew how she got here. The blast that hit her and Ami had separated them both and had knocked her out cold for what appeared to be quite a while. The sky was now completely dark as the shadow was beginning to swallow the Moon whole. Touching her hand to her forehead, she pulled the golden tiara off and held it in front of her face. Staring into the red gem that tied the tiara together, she faintly made out the symbol of Mars glowing in her fingers.

"I'm sorry to every one of my people for letting you down. I was unsuccessful in continuing our lineage. Forgive me, Mother and Father, for I have failed you as a daughter."

With all her strength, she threw the tiara far away from her, hearing the clinking noise it made when it hit stone and marble. A few feet away, Jadeite heard the clinking noise and began to run in that direction to see what the source was. He passed by a stone column that was on the ground and heard sobbing coming from someone lying on the ground. The hole Rei was lying in was deep in the ground with high rocks separating her from the outside world. All she could make out was the dark sky that made it seem like night time, aside from the missing stars. Jadeite began to climb the rocks to see who was crying and when he reached the top, he peered over and saw it was Rei.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright, Rei. I was so worried about you," Jadeite said, relief evident in his voice.

Rei looked up and saw Jadeite, in her mind she saw him the exact way she had in the premonition. Lying in the ground for as long as she had, turned her temporarily insane from replaying the scene over and over in her mind.

"Don't come near me!"

Confusion crossed his face momentarily but he shook it from his thoughts and began to crawl over the edge to try and help Rei to safety. After a few moments and a couple protests from Rei, he reached the other side and stood where her feet were. Beryl floated in the sky, watching the scene at hand and smiled. Snapping her fingers, Rei's eyes glazed over as she stared at Jadeite with abhorrence. Rei slowly lifted her finger and a ball of fire formed at her fingertip.

"Rei, what's going on?"

"Mars Fire.."

"R-Rei?"

"Ignite!"

With the last word, the entire pit lit up in flames, burning away any evidence of the couple that was there.

* * *

><p>Beryl stared at the bodies now lying in front of her with disgust. She just killed her reason of this entire conquest. Refocusing her efforts, she lift her staff and disappeared in search of the last living senshi. Reappearing in the gardens, she looked around trying to locate the source of power she felt emanating off of Minako. Both Minako and Kunzite ran around the fountain and laid eyes upon the evil witch. As soon as they saw her, she flicked her wrist, raising a barrier between her and them. They tried to bang on it to break it, but it wouldn't budge. Kunzite pulled Minako behind him to try and go around to see if there was another way and they both fell on their behind as they hit the other side of the wall. Observing their situation closely, Kunzite realized they were trapped inside the barricade.<p>

"Beryl, stop this now. You've killed many people today. This power you're pursuing will get you nowhere. What do you seek to gain here?"

Kunzite's attempt to dissuade her killing spree fell on deaf ears. She shimmered from sight and then reappeared in the barrier with them.

"Now, let's see how loyal you two are to each other," Beryl sneered.

Throwing her hand up, she shot deadly bolts of energy at Makoto, pushing all her strength into killing the princess.

"Come with me, Kunzite. We can rule the universe together."

Kunzite shocked face turned to hard and cold steel as he ran at Beryl, withdrawing his sword. Realizing he was running at her for the kill, she sent one last energy blast at Minako, intending to kill her. As the energy blast reached her, she summoned a crystal blade and thrust it into Kunzite's chest as his sword penetrated between her breasts. Beryl fell lifeless to the ground with death settling into her eyes, while Kunzite struggled to walk back to Princess Minako.

He fell on the ground right next to Minako and stared into her lifeless eyes. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed hers and intertwined their fingers together. Kunzite's eyes filled with tears as he took his last staggering breath before death claimed him and his soul mate.

The moon was a lovely and peaceful place that was a home to any alien resident that visited. In just a few hours, the army that Beryl brought from Earth to invade the moon turned that once peaceful place into a graveyard. Lunarian soldier's littered the ground everywhere the eye could see. A few Earth soldiers were mixed into the many bodies on the ground, but the sight still struck the Moon Queen to her very core. She stood there in front of the crumbled palace entryway as she took in the sight of her daughter lying on the cobblestone over a dark haired man. Blood covered Princess Serenity's dress and the man underneath her and a sword was lying next to her cold body.

* * *

><p>Queen Serenity screamed and the moon scepter she held tightly in her hand came to life as the Silver Crystal in the center of the wand shined with a brilliant light. Standing to her tallest, tears streaming down her lovely face, the queen began to summon all the power she could into the Silver Crystal and began to chant under her breath.<p>

Raising her hand above her head, she yelled, "Moon Crystal Power!"

Queen Metallia sneered as she felt Beryl's life power fade away. Suddenly, after she made the realization, she saw a bright light seemingly growing near to the sky where she was residing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With her last breath, Queen Serenity made a wish to the Silver Crystal in her hand.

"Please, Silver Crystal. Give my daughter and her friends their chance at a happy ending. Give them the life they deserve."

With the light of the crystal engulfing her, the crystal granted her wish and incinerated her body. The threat of Queen Metallia was snuffed out as she was sealed away by the power of the Silver Crystal.


End file.
